


A Human Moment

by paynesgrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Bill enjoys her time with Heather, but considers becoming human again.





	A Human Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "opening" theme at who-contest.

Nightmares and dreams still bubbled inside her new oily alien makeup, yet Bill didn’t mind them when they’d cross sporadically through her thoughts. It made her think she was still human again.

She couldn’t complain. This was better than being a Cyberman, and this was definitely better than being dead.

She was also loved by an amazing - _woman_ , sort of, but Heather had taken her to places the Doctor had only mentioned. They’d never had enough time, so Heather took the wheel. She’d shown her the death of stars, the formation of new galaxies, and even the most simple humanoid time periods of invention and peace.

Being with Heather was more than Bill ever dreamed in her life. Bill loved being solid with her, pulling her gently down into purple alien grass and kissing her mouth softly, and then coming back to gaze into her star-shaped eyes. With Heather, Bill saw suns being born. Sometimes, she wished they could stay like that - frozen in time as fire and love kept exploding in their hearts.

A day came and Bill wondered if traveling was getting to be too routine. Heather didn’t seem to mind either way. 

“Hey, you think we should take a break, yeah? Get a house next to the beach, settle down?” Bill asked her companion as they watched the molten sunset over an emerald green beach.

Heather cocked her head at her and pondered the question. “If you wish.” 

Bill tutted. “No, I mean, should we become human again? Just for a little while.”

“If you want to become human, I can help you,” she said. Her voice lowered, but she stared at Bill sternly. “I will never become human again. It’s not who I am anymore.”

Bill was taken aback but she reluctantly agreed. Maybe she should understand her partner better. “Sure, right.” 

“So, is that what you wish?” Heather asked, and Bill swallowed a phantom lump in her throat.

“Well, maybe,” Bill hesitated. “But not now. I’ll think about it later. Now… let’s go find the best chips in the galaxy!” Bill took her companion’s arm and drew her close. Heather beamed next to her, relieved that the “human” subject was put to rest for now. Bill was glad too, and soon they fell into their same routine again.

Bill wondered if it mattered if she was human or not. Heather seemed to think differently anyway. And if Bill wanted to, Heather would give her an opening to go back and become human again. Bill just knew that it may be without her.

Regardless of what she ultimately chose, she was still just Bill Potts, a human woman who once served fish and chips on planet Earth. She never thought she’d go anywhere wonderful or be anyone special. Then, the Doctor had opened the door for her, and Heather had grabbed her hand and taken her right through and beyond.

After all she had been through, Bill was grateful to have a life like this.

END


End file.
